Hogwarts: The Untold Story
by Adriana-Moustakakis
Summary: Marauder's Era story. Friends for Lily and James both, the reason Petunia is like she is, and, of course, prophecies.


Hogwarts: The Untold Story

A/N: this is based on an RPG I'm a part of. Enjoy!......

Okay, I have more then that to say. I used italics for things that should be in single quotes, cause my computer was being stubborn. This is kind of a prequel to _Hogwarts: Lies Uncovered_, though you don't have to read this to understand that.

Chapter One: Peculiar

"You are seriously disturbed." Maria told her best friend, Sirius Black, a boy with shoulder length black hair and laughing blue eyes.

"But Ma-ri-aaa." Sirius whined.

"You're going to go talk to my _sister? Willingly?_" Maria, a girl with waist length flame colored hair and shimmering green eyes, demanded.

"Why not?" Sirius asked in confusion. 

"Hello? She's a _Slytherin Seventh Year! _In a compartment _with her friends!_ And that includes Bella." Maria explained slowly. At this, Sirius started a sulking session-

"Hello."

-that was promptly interrupted by a boy with messy black hair.

"Hello!" Sirius replied, cheering up at the prospect of someone besides Maria to talk to. Despite being his best friend, Maria was too smart for him, and sometimes said things that went over his head.

"Mind if we sit here?" another boy asked, coming up behind the second one. The newcomer had shaggy, light brown hair and intelligent eyes.

"Oh, not at all. Just please try to explain to him why going into a compartment of seventh year Slytherins is suicide for first years like ourselves." Maria said to the boys. The boys came in and took seats, the one with black hair sitting next to Sirius and across from the one with brown hair, who was sitting next to Maria.

"I'm James Potter, and that's Remus Lupin." Said the one with black hair casually.

"I'm Maria Marque, and this is Sirius Black. He wants to go into the compartment of seventh years because he has a crush on my sister-"

"I do not!" Sirius protested.

"-who won't give him the time of day due to his Slytherins are slimy snakes spiel." Maria finished, ignoring the interruption.

"Well it's true!" Sirius defended hotly.

"Witness me agreeing, Siri. But that's not the type of thing you say to a Slytherin!" Maria argued.

"Someone call me?" A voice came from the door. Maria had shot herself at the woman standing there instantly.

"Tianna!" she cried. "Where were you for the past two months?"

The woman, Tianna, brushed a lock of curly, dark red hair out of her face, revealing a scar that stretched from her left eye to her chin. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she gave a short laugh.

"You know very well that I was on a mission for Dumbledore. And, ooh, looks like you're playing nice with the locals, squirt."

"A mission for Dumbledore?" Maria gaped.

"Didn't you get my owl? Due to _incredible circumstances that were unforeseen_, I took my NEWTs a year early. Passed with flying colors, of course, and am now officially a professor. So, I got sent off to on a mission to-" she shuddered here. "A duggle's house."

Maria and Sirius winced, while James and Remus exchanged glances.

"Duggle?" Remus ventured.

"Oh, it means **D**eath-eater like m**uggle**. Had to pick up a muggleborn witch from an awful home. That's why I'm here, actually. I think you'd get along with her quite well, squirt." Tianna winked at her little sister and turned away from the quartet. "Lils, babe, get in here. I promise Siri won't bite. Look, I'll even put a muzzle on him." Tianna, in fact, did just that, with a wave of her wand. A small girl who looked more seven than eleven came in, her eyes on the ground. She had hair a shade or two lighter than Tianna's, and it was about the length of Sirius'. Tianna smiled gently at the small girl and crouched down next to her.

"Lily, this is my sister Maria and her best friend, Sirius Black. I've no idea who the other two are, though. Maria, Siri, this is Lily Evans."

"James Potter and Remus Lupin." Remus said casually, looking closely at Tianna for a reaction, remembering she had said something about being a professor. Tianna gave him a small, sad smile full of almost motherly compassion. It was gone instantly, however, as she returned her attention to Maria.

"And, squirt, I managed to get custody of you and Lily both. Congrats, you're sisters!"

Lily looked up tentatively, revealing eyes identical to Maria's.

Maria's eyes widened, and she looked sharply at Tianna. 

"Tia, don't tell me..."

Tianna's eyes shined with tears for the first time in her life. "That's right, sis. I found her."

Maria ran up and engulfed Lily in a hug. "Oh my god." she whispered.

Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus were all quite confused. Lily, of course, looked terrified that a complete stranger was hugging her. Tianna smirked at the confusion and announced, "Gather round, boys and girls, it's story time." As everyone sat down, Tianna took on an eerie, chanting voice.

"_Borne on the day of many tears, _

Borne again from many years,

Two of a kind,

In spirit and mind,

heart and soul,

two halves to a whole.

Careful, Caution, and Beware, 

Dangerous to evil there.

These two girls, 

with help of a guide,

will have the stag right by their side.

With the help of the wolf, the dog, and the stag,

they'll surely have for much to brag.

But 'ware the rat,

that treads nearby,

lest thee join the angels in the sky.

Thee with the eyes of brightest jewels,

Thee with whom associate fools, 

Thee who would be lost and found,

Thee who plays,

without a sound.

To take down the nameless one,

with the power of ten,

girl to boy, yin to yen."

Tianna sat back and took a deep breath. "So, once upon a time, some evil, evil people here that prophecy. They pay it no heed, as most villains do, and continue with their plots. But on the day of a massacre, twins are born. Twins with eyes of emerald, twins who don't cry. Or scream, or whimper. They play together in their crib silently. The evil people who first read the prophecy know these girls, and report to their master, one that noone speaks the name of. So, on the day that the twins celebrated their second birthday, and were left in the care of two eight year old twins while their parents were called away, an attack happened. One of the eight year olds was tortured to death in front of her twin sister, while one of the prophesized ones was kidnapped. The other eight year old twin was left to bleed to death from the single mark they had made on her. A gash from her eye, to her chin. The girl, whose name was Tianna, was not stupid. She knew the prophecy. She knew the risks of her baby sister Maria dying. And she knew, somehow, that her baby sister Lily would live. She concentrated her magic, leaving her wound semi-healed as she grabbed Maria and flooed to a castle far away, interrupting dinner for hundreds of students. Her wound was bleeding again, but she didn't notice. She ran to the front table and handed her baby sister to an old man. _Protect her._ That was all she said before the blood loss caught up to her and she collapsed. Her wound was too deep, and it left a scar. Maria was fine, Lily had vanished, and Tianna wouldn't talk about her twin Amy's death. Nine years later, Tianna gathered a bunch of first years together and told them about why she had gone missing over the summer." 

By the time she had finished, Tianna's eyes had taken on a distant look. She bowed her head and finished. "That's right. I was the girl who failed to save her twin, and one of her baby sisters. But I swore my damndest I wouldn't let them get Maria, that I'd get Lily back someday, and that I'd rip the bastard who took away half of my family into little bitty pieces and scatter those pieces to the four winds."

Lily gaped a little. "You, you mean..."

Tianna gave a sad smile. "'Sright, Lils, we've been searchin' for ya for a good long time." The _professor_ stood and smiled gently. "You squirts better get your robes on. We'll be there soon."


End file.
